Jason Winkler
Jason Winkler was the history and drama teacher in the school, replacing the old history teacher in Season 1 of House of Anubis, due to him having a heart attack (this old teacher was never seen and only mentioned once, when Jason was first introduced). As a drama teacher, he eventually ended up directing an original school play written by Nina Martin. At first, he tried to help Patricia Williamson find Joy Mercer, but then turned to the dark side and joined The Secret Society because he had a life threatening disease and its his only hope of survival. He was the only one who believed Patricia when she said something bad happened to Joy and offered to help her. Later, Mr. Winkler found Joy's cell phone on the street by the school by the trash cans. He was concerned about Patricia, so he went to Mrs. Andrews to get some information about the location of Joy. However, Mrs. Andrews was interrupted by Mick Campbell, who needed to talk to her. He later visited Mr. Sweet's office and was initially told that he would be better off not knowing about Joy, but is then told to talk to Victor Rodenmaar Jr.. After he had a talk with Victor, he was most likely in on the Joy secret and greatly changed. He started abandoning Patricia's search. Despite this change in behavior, Mr. Winkler is not evil, as he is still shown to be caring towards the students. He brought Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis's scam on the lower grades to light and was willing to endorse Amber Millington's storyline for Nina's play. In the Season 1 finale he tries his hardest to get Victor to help the kids when they are held captive in a classroom by Rufus Zeno. When the ritual fails, he rushes out to go help the kids. He will die an early death without the Elixir of Life, the Cup of Ankh or immortality. In the season finale he was supposed to be Miss Robinson's date, but couldn't because Rufus threatened Sibuna's lives and made Mr. Winkler ignore the door when Miss Robinson arrived. She continuously asked Mick and Mara Jaffray if they had seen him. When Amber is wondering who her date is, she considers Mr. Winkler but Mara sets her straight, reminding Amber that he is a teacher. Because the Secret Society failed and didn't get immortality or The Cup of Ankh, Mr. Winkler may have died of the disease. He most likely did not appear in series two or three because of this. Click to View theJason Winkler Gallery. Relationships Patricia Williamson (2011; Friend, Student) Mr Winkler had a good relationship with Patricia and agreed to help her look for Joy. Patricia would often turn to him. He admitted to Mrs Andrews that he's worried about Patricia and he wanted to help her contact Joy. He was the only one to believe her and try to help her. He searched for Joy to help her. Mr Winkler started ignoring her after his talk with Victor, in an attempt to keep her safe. In the series one finale, he seemed concerned that Rufus would hurt her. (See Pason) Miss Robinson (2011; Friend, Dated) Mr Winkler was supposed to be Miss Robinson's date in the series one finale, but he was forced to stand her up by Rufus who ordered him to ignore her. She asked Mara and Mick if they had seen him, and yelled into Mr Winkler's room that nothing was going to happen between them. Quotes *"I'm worried about you, Patricia." *"You're insane!" (To Rufus) *"Swap, please, Amber." *"Curiouser and curiouser." Trivia *He temporarily assisted in the search for Joy Mercer. *He was part of The Secret Society. *He had a rare disease, which was probably fatal between Seasons 1 and 2. *He does not appear in Season 2 or Season 3, and did not come back in The Touchstone of Ra which is possibly the series finale. It's posible that he quit the school because Patricia, Joy & Mrs. Robinson hated him after he stood them up. *He can be considered a good guy because he did care about the kids but he was also afraid of dying. Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teachers Category:Adults Category:Members of the Secret Society Category:House of Anubis